Vehicle pedals including for example vehicle accelerator pedals with contacting and non-contacting assemblies for sensing the position of the vehicle pedal are well known in the art.
The present invention is directed to a compact and lightweight vehicle pedal adapted to be fitted within a smaller vehicle floor space and incorporating a compact pedal arm and a compact pedal base adapted to incorporate and house compact contacting and non-contacting assemblies for sensing the position of the vehicle pedal.